Yata-Garasu
| romaji_name = Yatagarasu | image = YataGarasu-RP02-EN-C-UE.png | attribute = WIND | type = Fiend | type2 = Spirit | level = 2 | atk = 200 | def = 100 | passcode = 03078576 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Trigger, Trigger | lore = This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to its owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn it is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, they skip their next Draw Phase. | fr_lore = Cette carte ne peut pas être Invoquée Spécialement. Cette carte retourne dans la main de son propriétaire durant la End Phase du tour où elle a été Invoquée Normalement ou retournée face recto. Lorsque cette carte inflige des dommages de combat à votre adversaire, celui-ci saute sa prochaine Draw Phase. | de_lore = Diese Karte kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Diese Karte kehrt in der End Phase des Spielzugs, in dem sie als Normalbeschwörung beschworen oder aufgedeckt wurde, auf die Hand ihres Besitzers zurück. Wenn diese Karte deinem Gegner Kampfschaden zufügt, überspringt er seine nächste Draw Phase. | it_lore = Questa carta non può essere Evocata tramite Evocazione Speciale. Questa carta ritorna in mano al proprietario durante l'End Phase del turno in cui è stata Evocata tramite Evocazione Normale o scoperta. Quando questa carta infligge danno da combattimento al tuo avversario, quell'avversario salta la sua prossima Draw Phase. | pt_lore = Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial. Se este card cause de dano de batalha ao seu oponente, seu oponente deve pular sua próxima Fase de Compra. Uma vez por turno, durante a Fase Final, se este card foi Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou virado com a face para cima neste turno: devolva-o para a mão. | es_lore = Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Especial. Esta carta vuelve a la mano de su propietario durante la End Phase del turno en el que fue Invocada mediante una Invocación Normal o volteada boca arriba. Si esta carta inflige Daño de Batalla a tu adversario, tu adversario se salta la Draw Phase de su próximo turno. | ja_lore = このカードは特殊召喚できない。召喚・リバースしたターンのエンドフェイズ時に持ち主の手札に戻る。このカードが相手ライフに戦闘ダメージを与えた場合、次の相手ターンのドローフェイズをスキップする。 | zh_lore = 這張卡不能特殊召喚。召喚·反轉的回合的結束階段時回到主人的手卡。這張卡給予對方玩家戰鬥傷害的場合，跳過下次的對方的回合的抽卡階段。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 특수 소환할 수 없다. 일반 소환 / 리버스한 턴의 엔드 페이즈시에 주인의 패로 되돌아간다. 이 카드가 상대 플레이어에게 전투 데미지를 주었을 경우, 다음 상대 턴의 드로우 페이즈를 스킵한다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | ntr_sets = Beautiful Challenger (Ultra Rare) | gx02_sets = Good Ol' Days (Super Rare) | wc6_sets = Legacy of Darkness (Secret Rare) Fiend Collection B (Secret Rare) Special Monsters A (Secret Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 22 | ocg = Forbidden | adv = Forbidden | gx04_status = Forbidden | wc6_dp = 13000 | wc6_status = Forbidden | action = * Returns itself from field to hand * Skips Draw Phase | summoning = Cannot be Special Summoned | database_id = 5375 }}